Defying Gravity
by NewsTribe
Summary: Draco and Seamus embark on a rollercoaster of a relationship during their time at Hogwarts; this fic chronicles their ups and downs, the fights, the break ups and make ups which the boys go through. Seamus/Draco slash plus other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

So I promised myself that I wouldn't start a new fic but I couldn't help myself…this is a little different to what I normally do but I hope you like it. So each chapter is a different part of the relationship between Seamus and Draco and it jumps around a lot so one chapter could be about when they first kissed, another chapter about their first argument and so on. This chapter is when Harry defeats Voldemort, anyway I hope you like it let me know :D

1. Defying Gravity

With Voldemort defeated there was nothing in the world that could now stop Draco being with the person he loved. He had no family to hold him down, to tell him it was wrong. He no longer had to hide because of death eaters, heck he could be whoever he wanted and be with who ever he wanted to be with because Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord and Draco couldn't be happier.

Crashing through the great hall doors, Draco found his target and set off at fall speed causing many heads to turn to see what he was about to do.

"Draco?" the other guy asked with his best friend standing a mere few feet away, "What's got into you,"

"I had to tell you something," Draco replied finding it hard to breathing, "I don't even think I can tell you,"

"Draco your not making much sense," the other guy explained raising one eyebrow.

"I think it will be better to show you," Draco added with a smirk. Wrapping his arms around the other guy's waist he pulled Seamus against his body and then pressed his lips against the other guy's lips. Neither boy cared that the whole castle was watching them, why should they care, it was the most amazing day of the year, everything would go back to normal after today and they were gunna start the new era as a couple.

As the kiss became more passionate, Seamus wrapped his arms around Draco's neck to scared to let go encase it was all a dream, a dream he had been having for months, years even, the day that Draco would show the whole world that he Draco Malfoy was in love with one Seamus Finnigan

They fitted perfectly in each others arms, no one could deny that but it still didn't stop many of the other students standing around the room feel slightly jealous of the kiss that was going on. Dean turned away from his friend and headed out the way that Draco had come into the great hall and stolen his best friend and the guy that he had loved from the moment he had laid eyes on him. Pansy wiped away tears from her eyes knowing that she had lost Draco forever that he would never be hers again, she pushed the thought of Draco out of her mind and left the great hall after Dean to go and help with whatever she could within the castle anything to get rid of the image of Draco and Seamus out of her head.

As they finally broke the kiss, Seamus rested his forehead against Draco and couldn't help the smile which was plastered on his face, he hadn't felt this happy since their first kiss all those years ago when they whole affair had started up.

"Took you long enough," Seamus whispered unable to take his eyes of the wonder in front of him.

"At least I finally did it, cause you know what Finnigan? I love you!" Draco replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I Love you too," the younger boy replied as he melted into the kiss. Everyone celebrated the defeat of the dark lord in their own way and this was the way that this young coupled celebrated was announcing their love for each other in front of all of their friends, peers and teachers. It was a day neither of them would forget for the rest of their lives, even if they only had a couple of days left to live.


	2. Picking up the pieces

Picking up the pieces

Seamus tried to hold back his tears as he held the picture behind his shaking hands. The picture had only been taken a couple of weeks ago but it seemed like a distance memory, a memory which he would lock in the back of his mind. Shaking his head he tore the picture in half and let it fall into the plastic bin which he was sitting next to in the empty class room. Pulling his wand out of his pocket he aimed it at the picture muttered a simple charm and the picture burst into flames, the two smiling faces disappeared as the flames licked at the paper.

"I have more then one copy," someone whispered behind him, knowing who it was Seamus refused to turn around and show the other guy that he was clearly upset.

"I will just do the same with the others then," Seamus replied dryly, praying that his voice wouldn't crack.

Feeling the other guy coming up behind him, Seamus stiffened his own body tightening his grip on his wand. No one else had this sort of effect on him, only Draco could cause him to feel like this, one moment loved the next like a piece of dirt.

"I know why your upset," Draco whispered placing his hands on either one of Seamus shoulders.

"Oh yea, really?" Seamus replied unable to move away from Draco's hold.

"Yea," Draco laughed, "You saw me and Pansy hug and once again you jumped to conclusions…."

"She was about to kiss you, I'm not stupid Draco, everyone knows she wants you, everyone thinks you will make the perfect couple and no one can understand why you don't get with her," Seamus snapped finally able to pull away. He didn't care if he Draco saw him cry how, he was truly hurt and he wanted Draco to see how much he was in pain.

"True," Draco replied, "But if you stuck around instead of running away like a little girl you would of seen me pushing her away…god Seamus you really wind me up sometimes, you want us to work but you never trust me…."

It was Seamus turn to laugh this time, slamming his fists onto the nearest desk, he shook his head in amusement, "Can you blame me, it was only a couple of months ago that I found you making out with her by the lake…"

Getting tired of the conversation, Draco turned on his heels and left the classroom ensuring to slam the door behind him. Watching him walk away, Seamus let his body sink into the nearest stall and then let his head fall onto the desk with a thud. How long he stayed like that he wasn't sure maybe minutes maybe hours, but he finally felt a pair of slender arms snake around his midway and a head resting on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Seamus" Draco explained in a soft voice, "I understand where your coming from and I do understand but you need to understand that I don't want Pansy, I never have and never will, you're the only guy for me Seamus!"

Seamus lifted his head up a bit so that he could turn it to the side allowing his lips to collide with those of Draco. This was Seamus favourite part the making up after a big argument, it kind of made the fall outs worth while, there was nothing better then make up kisses. As they pulled away, Draco reached into pocket and pulled out a picture before placing it in front of Seamus.

"This one is for keeps, please don't burn it," the blonde explained with a laugh.

"I promise," Seamus replied before kissing his boyfriend again this time will a lot more passion.


End file.
